


Just Friends?

by peterbparkerr



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr





	Just Friends?

You were best friends with Tom and Harrison for as long as you can remember. You all didn’t go to the same school but lived on the same street and you would always play tag and other games with each other growing up, and as you got older, play dates would turn into movie or game nights. Another thing that changed was your feelings for Tom in particular. You didn’t know why you fell for Tom, but you did and it was the worst feeling ever because Tom liked someone else, that wasn’t you.

It was a movie night at Tom’s place this time and you were all sat down on the couch, cuddled in the blankets, sharing popcorn, when you overheard Tom next to you, talking to Harrison, who was sitting on his left, about Gemma.

“Haz, so today I hung out with Gem and she seems interested in me. I think I might ask her out soon. She’s perfect for me. She seems to understand me every time we chat. I want to get to know her better,” Tom said.

“You sure she’s into you for the right reasons?” Harrison said.

Harrison knew about your crush on Tom and had been trying his best to play wingman. 

“Yeah, I’m sure! She would’ve pulled something already, right?”

“I don’t know,” Harrison hesitated.

“Oh, c’mon man, support me on this. This would be a big deal, you know? I haven’t had a girlfriend in a while,” Tom replied, looking disappointed that his best friend didn’t approve. “(Y/N), what do you think of Gemma?”

“Huh?” you replied.

“I asked you what you think of Gemma,” Tom repeated.

“I think she’s great. Yeah.”

“See Haz, lighten up, buddy.”

You looked at Harrison with broken eyes, and he understood and mouthed ‘sorry’ to you. It broke your heart knowing Tom will never be as interested in you as he was in Gemma. You loved him and there was nothing you could do about it.

\--

It was a few days later when you and Harrison were relaxing at his place, and Tom barged through the door, saying he had a date with Gemma. Your heart sunk to the pits of your stomach, and Harrison immediately looked at you for a reaction.

“Buddy, I need your help! Please let me borrow some of your clothes, (Y/N) can tell me whether I look good or not!” Tom said.

“Actually, I don’t feel so good, so I’m going to head home, umm, good luck on your date,” you said and picked up your keys and bag, and left Harrison’s house in a hurry.

You couldn’t bear to be in the same room as Tom, radiating happiness over someone that wasn’t you.

“Oh, okay, feel better,” you heard Tom say right before you closed the door.

Once you got home, you ran into your room and started crying. You knew it shouldn’t hurt, but it did. The possibility of Tom being with someone forever that wasn’t you, hurt. You had been with him through it all, and you still couldn’t understand why he hadn’t picked you. Maybe it was because you were too close to him, you weren’t pretty enough, you just didn’t stand out as the other girls did.

You cried for a while, but that welcomed a huge headache, that made you fall asleep for a few hours. It was a knock on your door that woke you up and you saw the familiar blue-eyed boy come in, with sympathy written all over his face.

“(Y/N), you okay?” Harrison asked.

“No, I’ll never be okay,” you said.

Harrison sat down next to you and held you, rubbing your arm, “It’s okay. Tom is stupid for not liking you back.”

You chuckled, “I don’t think his stupidity has anything to do with his non-existent feelings for me.”

“I don’t want you moping all night, so I decided that we’re going to town and enjoying some dinner together, as friends. Maybe go to that pizza place we’ve been dying to try. It’s all on me too, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“This is why you’re my favorite,” you said and hugged him. “Let me freshen up and then we can go, okay?”

“Take your time,” he said and laid down on your bed.

You got ready pretty quickly considering the last-minute plans, but you were happy that Harrison was taking you out to distract you from Tom for the moment. It was something Harrison was always good at doing.

“Alright, let’s go, I’m ready to stuff my face in pizza!”

Harrison got up and you guys headed to his house to get in his car and made the 20-minute drive to London. You couldn’t help but Snapchat Harrison singing terribly on the way there, your laugh was probably annoying, but you didn’t care, you were having fun.

Harrison had brought his nice camera, so when you guys were walking down the sidewalk you both would take turns taking pictures of each other. Harrison was always the model, of course, and you would just try and look as innocent as possible, but throw some funny faces in there too. Collectively, you and Harrison were Snapchatting all night, and you lowkey hoped that Tom would see them.

You arrived at the pizza parlor and it was packed, however, it didn’t stop you from having the best pizza of your life. You couldn’t finish your whole pie, so you took the leftovers with you. You had forgotten about Tom until you got home and he was sitting in front of your bedroom door.

“Tom, what are you doing here?” you asked.

“Haz, can you give me and (Y/N) alone time? Seems like you two had a great night,” he sounded upset.

“Yeah, umm, I’ll text you tomorrow, (Y/N),” Harrison said.

“Bye Haz, thank you for tonight,” you replied.

You saw Tom shake his head, “So you and Harrison?”

“Are just friends,” you instantly said.

“Do you have feelings for him?”

“Tom, are you serious? We’re not going to this right now in the hallway,” you opened the door to your room and you went inside, then Tom followed, shutting the door.

“So, do you?” Tom said.

“No! Why are you even here anyway, where’s Gemma?” you asked.

“It didn’t work out. Harrison was right. It was just some game, a bet, more specifically.”

“Tom,” you said to him as he sat down next to you, “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“I feel so stupid right now, (Y/N).”

“No, no, it’s her fault. You were blindsided. You thought she meant good. It’s not your fault she’s a horrible person.”

“No, I don’t feel stupid about her. I feel stupid because I was ignoring what was in front of me this whole time. (Y/N), watching those videos tonight of you and Harrison having a good time, made me jealous of Harrison, okay? He was the one making you laugh, taking pictures of you, taking you out, when it should be me. I couldn’t help but smile when I heard your laugh or adore the silly pictures you posted. I’m so dumb for not seeing that it’s been you this whole time.”

You were left speechless.

“Now I get why Harrison has been pushing me towards you, why he’s been distracting you from me, (Y/N), you like me, don’t you?”

You shook your head, “Tom, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were 15.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared. I didn’t want to ruin what we had has a trio, but now I see that Harrison wants us to be together more than anything.”

It then happened so quickly, Tom kissed you, and you kissed him back. Your fingers began to interlace with his soft curls, you both took small breaths of air between kisses. You had never been kissed this intensely. Tom laid you down on the bed, and he hovered you, holding your face in the palm of his hand. You both had a proper make out on your bed, and then you pulled away.

“Tom, we can’t go any further,” you said.

He looked at you and began to kiss your neck, “I know, love. Maybe another day.”

He then got off of you and laid next to you, holding you close. You could feel his steady heartbeat, which began to put you to sleep.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Tom said, right before you fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
